Grey eyes,fake friends and new faces
by Cherry-Blossom129
Summary: When your the new girl its hard trying fit in.When your the new girl with a past ,Trust me its ten times harder.All Leanna wished for was to blend in. Instead she attacked draco malfoy.Well that wish went down the drain! OC/BZ DM/HG R&R
1. Oh my bad , i forgot your not my friend!

**LEARNING TO TRUST**

CHAPTER ONE

**Hermione POV:**

"Hermione granger get up now, you know you have to go to Hogwarts today".

"Okay, okay I'm getting up mum..."

" in an hour or something can I sleep for a bit longer Pleeeassee mum!" I shouted from my bedroom.

"No, it's your last year in Hogwarts so you're getting there nice and early."

"Fine." I dragged myself out of bed and tried to fix the birds nest on top of my head.

Even though it had tamed down over the years it still was hard to brush in the morning.

I got my ghd hair straighteners out which harry (thank Merlin) got me for my last birthday and started to straighten my hair. I had changed a lot over the summer holidays the sun had made my normally chestnut brown hair a more dirty blondish colour and instead of the bushy hair I had my hair was silky and straight.

I looked at myself in the mirror my skin was clear so I didn't need foundation, just a bit of blush and bronzer, eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss and I was ready for school.

I put on some light blue jean shorts, a floral top and some light pink, 4 inch heels. "MUM IM READY!" "Okay sweetheart lets go."

My mum grabbed the car keys, I held my shrunk down luggage bag and we set of to the train station. It was only me and my mum now, my dad left us for some French blonde bimbo and they ran away to Greece together. But that was a while ago, to be honest everything is better without him, but, now I can't trust people.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV:<strong>

"Hello master Draco, would you like some pumpkin juice"

"Dobby its 5am, why so early?"

"Urmm... I didn't realize Master Draco, I thought master would be thirsty please forgive me."

"How dare you wake me up you...you... *cough* actually I am quite thirsty urmm ... thanks? I gave a nervous laugh.

I hated being wrong. Especially to unworthy and filthy creatures like house elves and worst of all mud bloods, that stupid know it all granger always proving me wrong , always humiliating me in front of blaise and Theodore, who does she think she is ?

Anyway, had a nice long shower, put on a bit of my David beckham aftershave , by the way david beckham is a pureblood wizard I wouldn't wear it otherwise ,he used to go to durmstrang why do you think he's so good at football, training ha be serious ,quidittch of course.

I then looked at myself in the mirror the most favourite thing to do every day and saw a devishly handsome guy looking back at me, well what can I say, it really does NOT run in the family take my aunt Bella for instance she's got a huge birds nest of hair that could challenge Hermione grangers monstrous hair and that's saying something.

"DRACO, we are going now!" "Okay I'm coming" I got my house elves to grab my luggage and we made our way to the train station.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione POV:<strong>

"Bye mum I love you" I hugged my mum and kissed her on the cheek.

"Its always hard saying goodbye mya" tear running down her cheek "I love you Hun, take care and focus on your studies okay"

"yes mum, and mum and I promise I will owl you every other day okay" I smiled. "Okay goodbye" I hugged my mum and took in her scent of washing powder and vanilla. I waved a small wave at her and watched her drive away.

"Mione, is that you?"

"Who called me that I can't stand it when people call me mione why is it so hard to understand my name is -"

"Hermione" I looked around and saw my supposedly best friends staring at me with eyes wide open.

"Oh hey harry!" I ran and hugged him he swung me round and then placed me back down, me and harry were like brother and sister he was the only person I trusted excluding my other childhood friend I hadn't seen in years and my mum. "I missed you Hermione, how was your holidays" harry asked me "great"

I glanced over at Ron still staring at me "WHAT! Have I got something on my face or something Ron, and close you r mouth you'll catch flies" he shook his head and took the dazed look of his face "oh s-s-s-sorry mione I didn't-"

"Ron how many times have I got to tell you my name is Hermione not mione,not mia , not her , read my lips H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E , Mya for my friends Oh my bad I forgot you're NOT MY FRIEND! Don't act like everything is alright when it not you... You USER"

Ron looked shocked for second and after that second his face began to turn as red as his red hair and I knew he was about to unleash his weasly fury upon me. "I will call you whatever the hell I like. What do you mean user!"

"Ron, you never wanted to be friends with me... hell you never wanted to go out with me but you did anyway, you lead me on and broke my heart just when I thought I could trust you had to go and ruin it all." "Mione, what are you talking about?"

I laughed a crazy laugh and wiped the angry tears out of my eyes. "I've wasted to many tears on you, and don't stand there and act like you don't know, harry told me, He heard you speaking to dean telling him that you didn't like me at all not even as a friend and that I was just an easy way to getting an o in your n.e.w.t's I'm not stupid so don't stand there and mock me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV<strong>

I walked over the platform looking for blaise, Theo and pansy. Even though I can't stand pansy I like having her around even though people get us all wrong they think she fancies me but she doesn't that would be so wrong in so many levels, she's my cousin you see so we look out for each other.

I couldn't find them but I saw something even more interesting the blood traitor weasel and mud blood granger were having a little disagreement so I thought I'd go, you know have a little look.

"I've wasted to many tears on you" oooh this sounds good "-and don't stand there and act like you don't know, harry told me, He heard you speaking to dean telling him that you didn't like me at all not even as a friend and that I was just an easy way to getting an o in your n.e.w.t's, I'm not stupid so don't stand there and mock me!"

oh that's harsh even granger didn't deserve that. I looked over at Ron to see his reaction just like everyone else, I looked beside me and saw a short blonde standing beside me , it was pansy and next to her was blaise "what going on" blaise whispered. "And why is everyone staring at weasel?" pansy said a bit too loud.

Harry stared at her and mouthed 'be quiet' to her. "Sorry" she blushed and looked something was going with them two ill find out later.

weaselys face was red as a tomato "Oh Shut up You always thought you were better than me anyway just because you have a couple more brain cells than me-" doesn't he mean a couple thousand brain cells I'm not trying to side with mud blood granger but weasel is as dumb as a door knob even Neville is smarter than him, he's a disgrace to pure bloods.

"- you think your oh so high and mighty, but you're NOT, just because your hair isn't as beastly as it was before and you plastered your face with makeup and your dressing sluttier does not change the fact that you are a stuck up ,boring, bitchy mudblood."

Ouch that must hurt. The look on Hermione's face was epic. Everything was silent for a moment and all I heard was a crunch. I looked at the floor and saw weasel lying unconscious on the floor and Hermione clenching her fists above him Tears were running from her eyes.

"Ha-ha do you remember when she punched you in third year" blaise said holding his stomach laughing. I flinched as I remembered the pain. Blaise looked at me and stopped laughing when he saw my dead serious face "ha-ha do you remember the time I punched you"

I Laughed sarcastically. "What? You never punche-" I punched him on his arm. "Oww, Draco man that hurt-" He rubbed his arm "-but still, that was a good one." I looked back at the amusing scene of weasley lying on the floor.

I felt his pain; I knew what it was like to be punched by Hermione granger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do'ya think ?** Leah x


	2. The LONG train journey

CHAPTER TWO

**Hermione POV:**

I walked away leaving the stupid redhead lying on the platform and climbed aboard the Hogwarts express and found a carriage, harry following closely behind. We both sat down in silence for about 15 minutes then I couldn't hold it in anymore the tears fell and they couldn't stop falling.

Harry moved closer and reached an arm around me. "It's alright mya it's over"

I looked at harry and wiped my eyes "do I really look that horrible"

"no you look pretty like you always do don't listen to Ron he's an idiot, and you really threw a good punch"

I laughed loudly "well, what can I say I have a great teacher."

"Well what can I say, I am after all... the chosen one" he wiggled his eyebrows and pulled goofy smile.

I looked outside and saw the familiar scenery.

"Shut up harry" I hit him playfully on his arm "come on we've got to change into our robes we will be at hogwarts soon"

* * *

><p><strong>Draco POV:<strong>

Well we were nearly at Hogwarts and pansy was driving me mad. We asked her how was her holidays and somehow she turned that simple question into telling us her whole life story.

I swear I have never heard so much talking in my entire life. But I had to put up with it because she is my cousin and one of my best friends.

"When is she gunna stop talking" blaise said yawning. "I seriously don't know" I said with a scared expression on my face. Then the most random thought popped into my head, what if I died right now my last memory would be pansy blabbing on about crap.

I needed to stop her.

"-and then I went to the hair salon and Draco your mum was there too and they were like pansy you have so much split ends and I was like-"

"PANSY! Just be quiet for a moment please, I'll buy that dress you wanted from hogsmede I know you-"

"you had me at dress "she interrupted me **How dare she**- oh well at least she's shut up.

I looked outside and saw Hogwarts "were here" shouted Theo. "yes I do have eyes" Said blaise sarcastically. We all walked out of the Hogwarts express and made our way through the gates.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Next chapter will be longer , thanks guys review , Leah x**


	3. Rich kid and the orphan

CHAPTER THREE

**Draco POV**

I made my way downstairs to great hall for the sorting with my friends. Glancing from the corner of my eye I saw granger and pothead sitting together with pavarti.

Pavarti was flirting with potty and failing epically because harry didn't seem to notice however Hermione did look a tad bit awkward. I looked next to me and saw pansy's hazel eyes squinted at pavarti in jealousy now I defiantly knew something was going on with her and potter.

Hermione's eyes were puffy but she still looked beautiful – uhh I mean normal.

"WELCOME BACK NEW STUDENTS AND OLD" I heard Dumbledore's voice boom. "This year is unusual we have two new students but there not first years there actually seventh year transfers"

Everyone looked at him in shock, we never had transfer student before this was new to Hogwarts "first of all well sort the first years" I saw a small pretty girl with brown hair, tanned skin and bright green eyes, right then I knew she was a zambini. She looked exactly like blaise but the girl version obviously.

"Kierra zambini, hmm this one is very smart a bit sneaky too; Ohh but I see lots of bravery as well I'm thinking ... GRIFFINDOR" the sorting hat shouted.

I was actually surprised every zambini had been in slytherin. Oh well Mr. and Mrs. Zambini were not strict at all. Well not as strict as my parents. The next child went up and got sorted into slytherin I'm sure he was related to me; well nearly all purebloods are related.

The last child went up "Tallulah Nott, hmm your defiantly not a hufflepuff I tell you that but you're not slytherin either I think you'll be just fine in GRIFF... wait No RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat said.

I got up and dusted off my clothes then I felt someone pull me down "WHAT TH-" I screamed.

"Shut up Draco, it's not done yet" Theo said, I squinted my eyes at them all and gave them dirty look. "No I will not shut up your all out to get me and my handsomeness I know your all jealous of me just because-"

"Oh please, stop being such a prissy drama queen and hush we've got to wait for the transfer students to be sorted remember" Pansy rolled her eyes at me.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "SHUTUP!" everyone in the hall shouted at me in unison. Gosh someone's on their reds I thought.

Oh well I waited for Dumbledore to speak "okay our first transfer student is from janstead private school for magic in Cornwall you may know her sir name which is Jayson."

Everyone looked up in recognition Jayson is one of the richest pureblood families in the world, there company Jayson enterprises sold things everywhere. However the Jayson families went in hiding for years I never knew they were even alive.

"This is melody jayson the only heir in the Jayson family" I saw a petite pretty Philippino girl walk over to the front and sit in the chair. Everything was quiet for a moment or two then everyone started cheering and clapping. She had long straight very dark brown hair with light brown almond shaped eyes I looked over at Theo and saw him staring at her and saw her staring back at him.

"Theo snap out of it man, you might be freaking her out." He snapped out of it and then smiled at her shyly she looked away and waved at everyone. They placed the sorting hat on her head. "Hmmm, you possess all the qualities of every house your very smart but I think you'd be most suited in SLYTHERIN" she looked happy but not overjoyed if you know what I mean, she walked past me and Theo and sat next to pansy.

I was about to say something when snape got up and spoke this time "Okay quiet down, the next student is from beaubaxton academy for girls she is a half blood witch and I believe some you may know her family is quite famous as well, the boleros"

just like the last time everyone looked up in recognition but some in confusion. I didn't know the boleros had any children.

"Okay, Leanna boleros has had a really hard year as you all know from the news."Oh now I remembered, Mr. and ms boleros had died recently in a fire and she's been put under guardianship of professor snape ,Ms Boleros was somehow related to him. Another petit girl came in and sat down on the chair she had an annoying smirk on her face she had long black curls cascading down her back caramel coloured skin, her eyes were black as well, like a dolls you couldn't see her pupil it was scary...

**what am I on about I'm not scared of anything I'm frickin Draco malfoy!**

I looked beside me and saw Theo still entranced with melody. But blaise was something else he looked at Leanna in confusion as if he was trying to figure her out or something.

"Uncle Snape! I told you to ask him to announce me as Leah" she said with an annoyed look on her face. "Sorry this is LEAH boleros." Snape said with an amused look on his face. Blaise looked at astonishment, hell I looked in astonishment at the funny relationship that snape and Leanna... sorry Leah had it was almost like a father daughter relationship but not there yet. Leah rolled her eyes and giggled "I swear, uncle snape you really like pushing my buttons don't you"

Snape laughed, SNAPE LAUGHED!

Everyone looked scared Nobody had ever seen snape laugh I'm his godson and I haven't seen him laugh! "Yes you are right; it is very amusing annoying you Leanna." She looked at him and I swear her eyes flashed grey for a second "Leah, I mean Leah" snape corrected.

While everyone was getting over the shock of seeing snape, also known as the living corpse, laugh. Snape and Leah seemed to be having a conversation but I was getting bored I had things to do places to go, people to stalk... I meant people to WALK with ha .any who, I was about to say something but blaise beat me to it.

"When is she going to be sorted I mean, come on we can't stay here for the whole day and just stare at you two talking, well I don't mind staring at Leah-" he winked at her, she rolled her eyes and smirked at him. "But snape isn't much of a view if you know what I mean. And plus I really need to go for a piss and-"

"Okay" professor snape interrupted him "I really don't want to know about you urinating Mr. zambini so seat yourself down and we will continue the sorting process."

Blaise sat down and smiled a huge cheesy grin at Leah his chocolate brown hair flopping over his tanned forehead and bright green eyes. She glanced over at him quickly to make it look like she didn't notice him and smiled to herself.

Leah then looked at Hermione and I saw her wave enthusiastically to her, I'm guessing they know each other.

* * *

><p><strong>AAN :) Okay so how am i doing ? R&R **

**Leah x**


	4. we can be best friends forever

**Hermione POV:**

I couldn't believe it my childhood best friend that I had known all my life was here, at Hogwarts. Ohh I hope she gets in Gryffindor.

Okay Leah boleros, hmmm average intellectual ability so not raven claw hmm Very sneaky and bubbly too but I think you strength is your loyalty and bravery so... GRIFFINDOR" she smiled a big smile and ran over to me and hugged me.

"hey mya, surprise!" I looked at her she had grown a bit taller but she was still shortish. "Leah, I missed you so much, this is my other best friend Harry."

I saw her look him up and down she then smiled and said hello to him. "Who's that really hot guy over there?" she pointed to blaise zambini.

"Trust me lee, you do not want to get mixed up in there shit." I warned her "oohh are they ex-death eaters or something" she joked. "Yep" I said popping the 'p' at the end with serious expression on my face.

"Oh, well I do like a bit of excitement-" She said with a glitter of mischief in her eyes "and that guy next to him isn't too bad himself the blonde who looks like he's got a stick up his arse , maybe I can set you guys up ooh look he's staring at you."

I looked over in amusement, all my amusement washed away when I actually saw piercing silver eyes staring directly into my hazel eyes he looked like he could see through me and see all my hopes ,dreams, fears all my secrets that I had worked so hard to keep. And I hated it because I didn't want to let anyone in again, I didn't want to trust anyone.

Especially not my enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's POV<strong>

I looked at Hermione and saw the scared look on her face. "Are you alright mya?" I asked in concern "yeah, yeah... why wouldn't I be?"

"Okay then." I knew she was lying she was my best friend we knew everything about each other. I remember the first day I met her.

FLASHBACK

A little girl with big bushy brown hair sitting on a swing in a park.

"Hey, Girly with the big bushy hair I'm Leanna Riana boleros but you can call me Leah what your name?" A smaller version of Leah with two curly black ponytails said.

"Urmm, my mummy told me not to talk to strangers."Hermione said playing with her thumbs.

"What's a stranger, I thought that's what baby Jesus was in the stable" I said with a confused look on my face. Hermione giggled and then jumped of the swing.

"No, silly that's a manger! You're funny. I suppose my mummy wouldn't mind me playing with you. My name is Hermione granger but you can call me mya" She smiled at me "

Let's be best friends forever" I said with wide grin on my face.

END OF FLASBACK

And since then me and Hermione had been inseparable. Until recently when my parents died in the fire, I had to move away to live with uncle snape who is totally cool and I look up to him as a dad but still... he's not my dad.

Anyway on the happy note the sorting had finished finally. I talked to melody Jayson while we were waiting I defiantly didn't think she would be in slytherin that's for sure, she seemed to, what's the word...kind.

I dragged Hermione upstairs and went into the Gryffindor dorm; it was hadn't said a word since we left the great hall something was defiantly wrong. I was sleeping in there ex roommate's bed. "Who used to sleep here?" I asked mya.

"Ginny, Ginny weasely, she's not talking to me since I had a row with Ron but to be honest I don't actually care she's a slut just like her brother. "She said with a grin on her face. I laughed "okay then." I had to get to bed.

A couple of day had passed and I had got used to the routine by now. I opened my eyes to the loud and monstrous sound of lavender browns voice. Trust me it's not the best wakeup call. It sounded like a mix between the squeal of a pig, an old man and a three year old, it's not pretty.

"SHUT YOUR FRICKIN MOUTH BEFORE I SHUT IT FOR YOU!" I shouted at lavender. Silence blew through the air. Did I mention I'm not really a morning person? I got out of bed because I couldn't go back to sleep not after that dimlo woke me up.

I walked to the bathroom and shut door not realizing everyone was staring at me shocked and scared I might hurt them if they talk. I looked into the mirror and saw my black long curls sticking out at different direction. I fixed my hair with my side fringe back in a red headband and put my hair up in a high ponytail. I put on some black leggings, red top and black chucks and put my robe over it. Put on a bit of eyeliner and lip balm and headed downstairs to first lesson.

I missed breakfast because I stayed in the bathroom to long so I went straight there. I looked down at my timetable to see what it was. Yes! Potions with my uncle and the slytherins. I was looking at my time table so I couldn't see what was in front of me and bang!

Guess who I ran into...

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW- And who do you think she ran into ? ;) Leah x<strong>


	5. You broke my fingernail dude?

CHAPTER FIVE

**Draco POV:**

I had just finished my breakfast and was making my way to potions. I thought let me get there early so I can get in snapes good books.

Little did I know.

I looked down at my nails to check if they were nice and clean as people do, and bang!, I ran into the one and only Leanna boleros. All her books fell all over the floor.

"I'm so sorry; let me pick up your books for you" I threw her my best smile that made all the girls at Hogwarts worship me at my feet.

But, Leah she just rolled her eyes and I swear I saw a flash of grey in her big black doll like eyes. "Hurry up then" she said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh yeah the books, I'll just get then ahh-" I went to pick up a book reaching out my slender fingers I grasped the book in my hand, and then I saw it.

The horrendous consequence of the crash "-ahhh my my fingernail it's broken, what if it never grows back" I cradled my finger like a baby. "LEAH! This is all your fault if you looked were you were going this would have never had happened!" I shouted.

Then I regretted it, Leahs face turned from amused to angry in the blink of an eye. "

ME! ME! You're blaming me for breaking you're fricking fingernail. If you head wasn't so far up your ass you'd know that fingernails do grow back and plus YOU weren't looking were you were fricking going as well so don't blame this on me, don't be so pathetic , GROW UP WILL YOU !"

She poked me in my chest with her manicured fingernails "OW" I rubbed my chest in pain I looked around and realised that blaise, Theo pansy and melody were watching us as well as Hermione and harry. Hermione looked at me and gave me a disappointed look like she thought better of me.

"You can't just come into this school and think you can rule this place and think you can control me I'm not scared of you, I am Draco Malfoy , your just a stupid little girl" Gasps and Ooohs were heard along the corridor.

Then freakiest thing I'd ever seen happened, Leah's eyes didn't flash grey this time, they turned gray the pupil and lense. "HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID? YOU PUREBLOOD INBRED FOOL I WILL HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION AND CUT YOUR-"her voice didn't sound like hers it seemed more powerful, more old, more experienced. "STOP IT!"

Everyone turned around and looked at melody. "Come on guy's violence is not the answer." she said with a calm low voice. As Melody interrupted and she started to speak Leah eyes began to turn back to the black colour they were before. "And plus it was your fault anyway, just like it was proberly your fault your parents died" I said with an evil grin on my face.

Leah eyes nearly automatically turned back gray again. "You know what melody your right violence is the not the answer-" Leah said with a smirk on her face. Melody smiled at her.

"-VIOLENCE! IS the QUESTION, hell yeah is the answer!" Melody smile vanished immediately as soon as she heard the end of Leah's sentence. Leah lunged towards me and I flinched ready for the impact, but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw blaise holding back Leah and everyone except Hermione backed away from her...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise's POV:<strong>

I jumped just in time to stop Draco getting punched I held her back and while Hermione tried to calm her down and get her eyes back to its original colour.

"Lee, calm down look at me snap out of it, look at me Leah... Leah! It's not working blaise" I looked at Hermione her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'll try..." I didn't know what I was doing but I had to help. I turned her to face me and did the only thing I could think of. I hugged her and pulled her head to my chest. "Leah everything is alright, just calm down please, I've just met you I haven't even got to know you yet just please-" ... I looked at her eyes slowly started turning back black and a single tear fell from her eyes.

"He's right" she said with a raspy voice. I was confused. Who was right? "Draco's right, it's, it's my entire fault my parents died." She grabbed on to me tight and began to sob into my shoulder.

Well, I didn't see that coming. Melody's normally calm and preserved face turned red in anger she walked up to Draco and punched in his nose "prat! You never listen do you?"

I smiled happily at melody for sticking up for Leah.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW- TELL ME WHAT I NEED TO MAKE THIS STORY MORE INTERESTING ? Leah B x<strong>


	6. But , He's Gay !

CHAPTER SIX

**Melody POV:**

"Prat! You never listen do you?" I shouted at Draco after punching him directly in his nose. I look at my hand and saw my knuckles bleeding. "Are you okay? Theo asked me I smiled shyly "yeah I'm fine" but we need to get to potions class.

I walked over to blaise and Leah. "Leah come on we need to go to potions okay but WE will talk to you later when I mean we i, mean blaise me and you no griffindorks okay?" She nodded her head silently. "Hey what about me?" Theo said beside me. "maybe Theo as well then since he has the brain span of a five year old and can't seem to stay by himself without blaise for five seconds"

I smirked and looked next to me to see his expression. Theo was laughing and he hit me playfully on my arm. Leah looked happier and was laughing at what I said about Theo, as was blaise.

Leah walked back over to harry and Hermione and us slytherins made our way separately to potions with the griffindorks (excluding Leah because I don't count her as one of them).

I walked in and saw Leah saying hello to her uncle and taking a seat next to blaise. Darn it I wanted to work with Leah. Oh well snape said we have to work with someone not in our house.

I saw a boy with sandy blonde hair pale skin and brown eyes basically he was the total opposite of Theo he had black hair, blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

"Hey, have you got a potions partner I'm melody."

"Oh of course you can work with me darling Seamus is my name I love your lip gloss, cherry blossom isn't it I've got the same one" Whoa i was so NOT expecting that.

"Yes it is , how'd you would know" I asked in confusion. "My boyfriend got me one recently from muggle London." Ohhh that explains EVERYTHING.

"Cool" I saw Theo staring at me. I smiled at him. me and theo had really clicked , i liked him ,i liked him alot. but i didnt know if he liked me So I thought maybe I should flirt around with Seamus abit and see how he reacts. "Oh my gosh Seamus you're so funny "I giggled touched seamus' hand and then looked at the Theo.

Theo's face was green with jealousy "urmm I didn't say anything s are you all right?" Seamus looked weirded out. My face went red with embarrassment. "Oops my bad" I said pulling my hand back.

Then Theo came over with a sad look on his face and the whole class went silent. Guilt washed over me as I saw his big blue eyes droop figited with his fingers and looked down and then back up , his ocean blue eyes met my chesnut ones.

"Do you not like me Mel, because if you didn't you should've told me because i wouldnt be able to stand the thought that you dont feel the same way if feel about you"

"I do like you, theo !" I shouted out a bit too loud whispers where passed around the class.

"Well what was that with semus, it sure didnt look like a friendly conversation" he said looking kind of fustrated.

"h-he's gay" i said reasuring him.

gasps were hear and loud "ohhs I liked him" and "why is the good guy always gay"'s passed round the potions room. "Okay settle down kids" professor snape said.

I thought snape wasn't horrible like people portrayed him to be he was actually really nice , but maybe that's because he had his niece well not really niece but anyway Leah in this class.

"Oh okay then" Theo walked back embarrassed to his seat and sat down.

I got up and stopped him. "theo will you go to the yule ball with me?"

He smiled widely. "Sure"

I was first person to ask someone to the yule ball. and when everyone hears about it. everyones gonna start asking eachother , it will be havoc. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN This isnt one of my best chapters , but still Pretty please with a banana fudge choclate split on top R&R and you get cyber cookies (::::) XD **

**Leah O_o x**


	7. She makes my day everyday

**Blaises POV:**

My mind had been running around in circles all day. I still couldn't understand what Leah meant. The exact words she used were "It was my fault my parents died" what could that mean? I walked towards the Gryffindor dorms and waited to meet Leah to go to breakfast together.

"Sup dude! Like the hair?" She shouted as she stepped out of the fat lady painting, flicking her hair in my face. She dyed her hair a dark reddish colour and had straightened it, and left it out with a side swept fringe.

"Yeah , it suites you, you look pretty " I Looked her up and down and saw that she was wearing her worn out converses as usual her school robe opened, with dark grey jean short and a white oversized t-shirt saying "come to the dark side... we've got cookies.". Leah Flicked her hair in an over dramatic way and smirked "Yeah I guess I do" She said in a funny accent.

"You're supposed to say thank you!" I said shoving her lightly and snickering. She stepped closer and closer to me until I could feel her hot breath on my face. " Well, I never do what I'm supposed to do, do I blaise" I glanced into her eyes that were now so close I could see every line and I now saw that her eyes were a very very dark grey , not black. I glanced down to her pink lips. She leaned in like she was going to kiss me and then at the last second then ran down the stairs "Come on Blaise, I'm not missing breakfast" she said smirking at me. "I'm coming alright" I said rolling my eyes.

I ran down to meet her and before she could start walking to the great hall again I stopped her. "What do you want now?" she said with sigh. "Leah, I don't know how to say this but, we've been getting closer recently and I'd like to think you count me as one of your really good friends-"

" yeah , yeah whatever carry on, I can smell the food I'm so hungry I could taste the food hurry up dude" she said holding on to her stomach . I don't think she realised that I was still holding her hand. "

-Okay, So we're was I, Oh yeah good friends. So I need to ask you something .what did you mean that it was your entire fault that your parents died?" her eyes started to water slowly "can we talk about this later please..." She said with a croaky voice.

"NO, Leah I'm so confused, you just walk into this school and since I've seen you I can't stop thinking about you, and then you come out saying that it was your fault that you mum and dad died and I comfort you and be a good friend and act like everything's normal but Leah... nothing is normal, nothing is alright I need to know, Leah,.. -" i turned her face gently to face mine "-I need to know!" I looked at her and saw tears falling down her cheeks she rubbed her eyes quickly to try and hide the tears.

"Fine... I'll tell you if I'm going to tell you I'm going to have to start from the beginning." She gave me a sad smile and sat down on the hard concrete floor. I sat next to her and waited for her to talk.

"Okay so ... did you notice my eyes when I got angry they turned light grey?" I nodded my head. "Well there a family trait, it happens because my mum was a powerful witch nothing special I, But my dad he was one of the first wizards" She looked at me to see my reaction. "WHAT! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?"

A first wizard is one of the first ever wizards created IF Leah's father was one of the first wizards then that would mean when he died he was ... five thousand and eleven years old! "Well being, one of the first wizards means you know all the spells. When I say all I mean all. Even a spell to immortality. That's why the boleros family doesn't have family tree in the library. Because there is NO other family. We were the first family."

I stood there in shock. "I'm actually my age though I'm not immortal just my dad but I have a lot of power I don't know how to control it yet that's why when I get angry my eyes turn grey ,and sometimes my dad can speak through me"

I finally got out of the shock enough to talk "yeah but you still haven't told me why it's your fault that you parents you know..." she then started crying again she rested her head on my shoulder and I put my arm around her.

"I know I try to act all tough but you know... it hurts all the time it feels like it's my entire fault. Uncle Snape tells me all the time not to blame myself but I can't help it. The death eaters found out that dad was one of the firsts they went straight for him and me they knew how powerful I could be. Dad and mum had packed all our stuff and were just about to leave the mansion when the death eaters started to attack. We could have made it out but my foot got stuck in the wooden floorboards, my mum ran back to help me and her back was turned and one of the death eaters killed her... my dad ran back and put me in the floo to uncle snapes house. I COULD HAVE HELPED HIM. HE SAID HE DIDNT WANT ME TOO GET HURT. I COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING BLAISE!"

She burst in to tears and I felt her pain "LEAH! Look at me this is NOT your fault Okay!" She looked up at me her big doll eyes watery and sad. "Thank you" she whispered quietly.

I put my hand on her cheeks and brought her face close to mine and placed my lips on hers. She tasted of strawberries and mint .I pulled away from her and then I pulled her up of the floor. And carried on holding her hand.

"Let's got eat .., oh yeah and Leah will go Yule ball with me?" I said shyly. "Oh sure I've got no one better to go with anyway" she said jokingly, smirking but her voice was still croaky form the crying. She brushed my fringe out of my face and kissed me again.

I grinned widely "Oh okay then." I poked her in her stomach and she giggled. Happily, with a weight of my shoulders, we walked through the doors of the great hall hand in hand.

"Okay I'm going to my table" I kissed her on the cheek and walked to my table. I sat next to Draco and ignored the angry glare he was giving me, waved to melody on the other side of the table sitting next to Theo and then glanced at Leah she stuck her tongue at me and I couldn't help but grin.

I've never loved anyone other than my mum and Draco but that's motherly and brotherly love so that doesn't count. But with Leah i don't know, she just makes me happy , she makes my heart beat faster and i know this sounds so cheesy and chliche but she makes my day .everyday.

* * *

><p>AN I Like this chapter very muchlyness Soo please Review

Heres the rating system For this chapter O.O

Mango- Is really good i really liked it XD

Strawberries- It was good:)

Apple-It was alright , lets say i didnt fall asleep.O_O

Lime- What is this crap? , it was terrible , re-write the whole thing! -_-

be honest please , Thankyou muchly Leah x


	8. OMG you sprained your ankle

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Draco POV:**

So, i woke up early , in a happy cheerful mood , ready for a nice relaxed , calm , peaceful and enjoyable day.

I made my way to the great hall, and opened the door loudly on purpose so everyone could notice how amazingly hot i looked today. As soon as the double doors slammed i saw everyone turn around and that's when i walked directly through the middle of the great hall (which in fact didn't make any sense considering that the slytherin table was all the way on the other side of the room) I looked around at the table and winked at all the attractive girls for example Cho , parvarti ,padma , Hermi- , anyway.

I then looked over to the slytherin table and swaggered over; well I tried to at least. "Oh my god Draco what's happened to your leg, did you sprain it" Pansy got up and ran over to me with a look of worry on her heart shaped face.

"Urmmm... No? What are you talking about?" I said nervously laughing. Pansy still looked worried for a couple of seconds and then a look of realisation was placed on her face. "oh Draco Please, don't tell me your trying to act like a gangster again , remember the last time when-"

I put my hand over mouth quickly. "Shut up pans you promised you wouldn't mention that ever again." The whole of the slytherin was staring attentively waiting to see if pansy would blab. But she wouldn't because she was my cousin... at least i hope she wouldn't. Pansy rolled her eyes and then pushed my hand of her face "whatever" she walked away and sat back on the table.

I let out a sigh of relief , if she told anyone then i would be the laughing stock of the school and trust me when you're the laughing stock in Hogwarts it lasts for a very long time.

**FLASHBACK**

An eleven year old version of Draco walks into a room with pansy and blaise in it.

"Draco, what are you wearing!" Pansy said to me while snickering. "Clothes?" I said with a grin on my face.

Blaise just looked plain shocked. "Urmm, Draco number one why are you wearing muggle clothes, and number two why are your trousers half way down your leg even though you're wearing a belt?" Pansy was now rolling on the floor in laughter.

"Well I wanted to try a new look so i went to muggle London to get-."

"You went to muggle London? Oh MY gosh I knew you liked muggles all along all that, muggles are unclean shizz is a front you put up!" Pansy said with a smirk on her face.

"Pansy... I'm just sick of my parents telling me what to do all the time i wanted to rebel against them , so i thought that if i dress like a , what so you call it... gangster , right and join a gang then they'd id get my point across. Pansy face had straight expression but you could tell she was struggling, then she started to laugh. "Draco YOU'RE in a gang?" She said wiping the tears of hysteria out of her face.

And blaise just stared at me in disbelief. "I'm pretty cool aren't i ?" i said smirking at blaise. "Urmm .no you're pretty stupid? How would you being in a gang be bad to two DEATHEATERS? Idiot" My smirk then vanished.

"Oh yeah i never thought about that." Pansy finally got up of the floor."Any who, what's the name of your gang anyway?" pansy asked. "The teletubies"i answered.

"That's a silly name for a gang ?" blaise rolled his eyes again for like the five hundredth time " That's because it isn't it's a television programme for muggle kids." My face went red "how'd you know?".

"My older sister use dot babysit two muggle born kids remember ?" blaisé said.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

The rest of that day was filled with plenty more servings of Embarrassment. I walked to the table, sat down and Looked to my left , blaise wasn't there.

Then the double doors open , and in stepped Blaise zambini, my best friend , my brother from another mother , my partner in crime ... Smiling like a little kid at a candy shop holding my new arch enemies hand . my happy mood then washed away completely. i glared at blaise but he just continued to ignore me . He kissed her on her cheek like it was a normal thing to do and came and sat down next to me! The disgrace of it!

"Urmmm ... Blaise what the hell was that. What about bro's before hoes, remember that dude? " He was too busy sticking his tongue out at Leah. I looked over at Leah and gave her evils and she just mouthed some very horrendous words towards me that I will not repeat. I don't understand how Leah could be so pretty could have a mouth so dirty.

Actually I can.

Hermione

**R&R CHERRY xx**


	9. Mudblood  i mean muggleborn

LEARNING TO TRUST

AN/ I now have a link on my profile of a picture of what i think Leanna boleros would look like XD

CHAPTER 9

**Hermione POV**

"What have you got lee?" I asked Leah while finishing up my egg and toast. She tapped her fingernails on the table while she tried to remember.

"Urmmm... care of magical creatures with the slytherins. I think?" My face then lit up.

"Same!" At least it wouldn't be so awkward.

Ron used to be my partner in that class and now because of everything that happened I really don't see me and him working together. Without someone breaking a bone or losing a limb. I got up, dragged Leah with me and headed outside for our lesson.

To be honest I couldn't wait to get outside, it had been a couple of weeks now since school started and people had just stopped talking about the two new transfer students... until Leah came strolling in the great hall this morning holding blaise zabini's hand it's been everything everyone's talking about .

We finally caught up with the other students in our class and stood patiently waiting for hagrid to tell us what to do.

"Ello, kids, well, er this yer I gort you all a great assignment." he said smiling cheerfully. "It can't be that great, because it has nothing to with me." Draco whispered loudly to melody while smirking.

Melody rolled her eyes, while Leah beside me scowled in his direction. I was used to his stuck up and pompous behaviour now so I just ignored him. "Draco, I think that you would find if YOU had anything to with the assignment it would be crap. Just like your face." Leah whispered to him with an angelic look on her face.

Everyone near to us snickered at her comment. And so did I, obviously I didn't agree seeing as even though Draco was an idiot he was defiantly NOT ugly. His face burned up.

"Well your hair is... I mean your eyes are, well you STINK of strawberries" Draco sputtered out.

Everyone just gave him a weird look. "WOW! Draco. Just wow that's all you can come up with, that I, QUOTE: stink of strawberries. You break my heart." Leah spoke to him sarcastically. "Shut up!" Draco murmured. And turned back to hagrid, for once listening to what hagrid was saying.

"Aright kids, did you all her that?" loud mummers of yes were heard but not one came from me I wasn't listening to anything hagrid said.

"Get into partners" hagrid bellowed. I turned to Leah beside me but then felt a tap on my back. It was blaise.

"Urmm... Hermione can I go with Leah please?" he said with a pleading look in his bright green eyes. "Sure" I said plastering a fake smile on my face. Leah then turned to me, hugged me and said thanks. So now I was partner less.

"Hey, granger" I turned and saw malfoy smirking at me. "I guess were partners seeing as my usual one went with yours?" I nodded at him. He started to grin but then turned it quickly back into a smirk. "Well if I'm going to work with a mudbl-... a muggleborn it might as well be a smart one" he said to me while turning through his book.

My head popped up when he nearly called me a mud blood. "Why did you stop?" I asked him with a glimmer of hope in my eyes. "Stop what?" he replied with a look of utter confusion. "Why did you stop when you started to call me a mud blood?"

He scratched his head awkwardly "Granger I really truly don't know why? I suppose I just don't want to be wasting my lesson arguing with you over a stupid word for two hours?" He said casually while looking at his reflection in a puddle of water on the ground.

For the first time I actually believed something malfoy said. "Oh-okay" I twirled my curly sandy blonde hair with my finger. "So what are we actually doing?"I whispered smiling shyly. "Wow, Hermione granger for the first time in history was not listening. This is sweet."

He smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Very mature Hermione" he replied snickering. "Your one to talk, anyway what do we have to do malfoy?"

He turned a couple of pages and then showed me a picture of a large tortoise like creature. It was one of the most beautiful creature's I've seen, with a shell full of jewels and gems. "Were learning about fire crabs?" I asked smiling.

He shook his head "were looking after fire crabs." I jumped up and started doing a happy dance which consisted of me doing the running man and Egyptian dancing, then I remembered who my partner was and composed myself, embarrassing.

"Sorry there, I forgot I was with you malfoy" I spoke quietly covering my face so he couldn't see me blushing. Then I heard a low throaty laugh I looked up and saw Draco holding his stomach laughing.

I glared at him. "Okay okay, let's go get a fire crab then" he grinned at me. "Urm Okay" I smiled back at him.

An hour and a half had gone by and I and Draco had been fairly civil , we had looked after our fire crab , who we called bob and learned some new things about the species.

Everything was fine, and then Leah and blaise came over.

"What's good?" Blaise said while casually smiling putting his arm around Leah shoulder as Leah put hers around his waist. I Looked at Draco he was once again scowling.

"Nothing, since grey eyes came over" Draco spoke in monotone with a plain expression.

Blaise then switched. "What is wrong with you Draco? Can't you be civil?" Draco started to pout "It's not me it's your girlfriend." Everyone was silent for a moment and then Leah spoke.

"You know what; I'm just going to go inside since EVERTHING is clearly my fault."

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise POV:<strong>

"You know what; I'm just going to go inside since EVERTHING is clearly my fault." Leah murmured. "Blaise, you coming?" she looked at me with a sad look in her eyes.

I wanted to go with her, I really did. But Draco is my best friend since we were literally one so I had to see what was up. "No, will come see you later." she kissed me on my cheek and then walked inside Hermione following closely behind.

Sighing I sat down on the wet grass pulling Draco down with me. "Bro, what's up man?" I spoke quietly to Draco. "I don't know, Leah just gets to me, she scares me a bit knowing how powerful she could be her dad being one of the firsts, blaise I bet she knows black magic that is ten times as worse than the unforgivable. I guess she's the only person that I feel threatened by in this school since voldermort got defeated and I just don't want her to know I feel vulnerable around her."

I just stared at Draco for a bit. "Number one, Draco, she is a sixteen year old girl, not a death eater, not a dragon, and she is a girl. Number two how did you find out about her dad being a first?"

He grinned and then shoved me "Dude, you talk in your sleep" I chuckled and then got up and stretched.

"Alright Draco, I know you feel threatened by her ect ect ect. But at the end of the day she is my kind of girlfriend and I will be spending a lot of time with her. You know that if you asked me to break up with her I would do it in a heartbeat, but Draco you are like my brother and I wouldn't expect you to make me choose between my best friend and my girlfriend because you, I quote: feel vulnerable around her, okay dude that's just wrong."

Draco gave me a sad smile "I know blaise, that I've been extra snobby and a bit rude, okay very rude to people because of my dad being put in Azkaban and stuff. And I owe you for being there for me, so I'll go apologize and I'll TRY to get along with Leah."

I smiled at him. He got off the floor and gave me a manly hug. I just replied with a single word. "Thanks"

**AN: next chapter dress shopping , Leah POV nd Draco POV .5 reviews for a upload .R&R pretty pretty please XD **

**Cherry x**


	10. I know SO not my style

**LEARNING TO TRUST**

**Chapter 10**

**Leah POV:**

**"**hehehe ! , your soo funny draco!" I had once again been awoken by lavender browns squealing voice and if that wasnt bad enough she had used the name of one of the people i really despice..."well... what can i say im just a funny guy"a deep husky voice boomed. wait a minute whats draco malfoy doing in my room?

I threw my cover of me and rubbed my eyes to see the disgusting sight of draco sitting on lavenders bed surrounded by pavarti patil and most of the other griffindor girls that didnt even stay in our dorm. "uh You've got to be kidding me" I moaned.

Draco turned to look at me. "well well. good morning leah you look amazingly ugly this morning." i really couldnt be bothered with draco anymore so i smiled at his comment and then said to him "Oh thank you drakeykinns , i was going for a look more like yours ... i guess i suceeded then."

and before he could answer i walked into the bathroom and took all my clothes off and jumped in the shower. after i finished i got out and wrapped a quiet small towel around me and walked outside ,not realising that draco was still there.

"Nice ass!" i heard shouted from across the room. Then i turned around and saw draco and im telling you now ive never ran so fast in my entire life. I ran to my bed and hid behind the curtain. " DRACO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN IN HERE!"i screamed.

he smirked his usuall annoying smirk. "Just enjoying the view"

"erghhh , your such a pervert"I threw the first thing i saw at him which just happened to be one of pavarti stilletos.

It hit him directly on his kneecap. "Owww, you- shit that hurt- you bitch!" he squealed like girl in agony jumping around the room holding his knee.

"Hah! serves you right" I said jumping out from behind the curtain , and then jumping back behind rembering i was only in a towel.

Then draco stopped jumping round and his face turned serious. " Leah i didnt come here to argue with you , i came here to a-a-a... apologize?"

I raised one of my eybrows at him. " Well your not doing a very good job at it are you ?" I said smirking.

He chuckled and scratched his head arkwardly " im not used to this so bare with me here. Well... im sorry okay. I dont want us to fight anymore , we need to get along because your boyfriend , is my best friend and fighting with each other is not gonna make anything better its just gonna make us hate each other more and push blase away from can we start a clean ?"

What i really wanted to say was "pftt , be serious. Me? be friends with you? HA!" But what i did say suprised me aswell.

"I guess that would be the best thing, for me , you and blase. so ill see you hogsmede ?" Yeah i know , so not my style. but anyway he smiled at me nodded and then left the room.

well, we'll see how long that will last. I Quickly did a drying spell on my hair and left it out in ringlets. pulled on some dark blue skinny jeans , dark grey ankle boots , a white long sleaved top with a black jacket , hat and scarf and went downstairs to meet the others.

* * *

><p>I started walking down the stairs and saw blase standing there in a grey shirt a black jacket and light blue looked at me and smiled.<p>

"Hey" I said reaching near the bottom of the stairs. i gave him a hug and a peck on his lips.

"Hi Lee , you ready to go" Blase said while putting his hands in his pocket.

"Yep" he took one of his hands out of his pocket and held on to mine.

we walked over to a carriage and headed for walked round down the streets. people were staring at us wondering what the famous boleros daughter was doing with the slytherin zabini sweetheart.

but we just ignored them and just clung to each other tighter.

"So were do you want to go babe?" blase asked his green eyes glittering in the sunlight.

"urmm... well i kind of do need an outfit for the ball?" I whispered in his ear while grinning widely.

I knew blase hated clothes shopping but still he decided to go with me.

"you do know its a costume ball?" blase whispered into my ear while hugging me close to him.

I turned around and poked him in his stomach. "of course i know its costume ball" Sticking my tounge out i ran into glendian's boutique which was a store that opened recently in hogsmede.

I started looking through the clothes. not noticing blase walking up behind me , he came and started tickling my sides. "St-s-t-op B-b-lase ha st-o-pp" I giggled and tried to get him to stop.

"Whata do you tinka you lital kids are doing in my botiquea messing around? are youa even buying?" A womanwith a weird accent said. who looked like she was in her late 30's .im guessing she was glendian she was wearing a beautiful scarlet dress.

blase then stopped tickling me."Yes, we are actually , and i dont appreciate you calling us kids were nearly 17?" i said looking kind of pissed off.

"dont worry i'll handle this" blase whispered into my ear. "Excuse me miss glendian. it is miss isn't it . because i dont think anyone will want to marry you with that stick youve got up your ass there , regardless of how or how not good looking you may be." I started to snicker.

"Excuse me , who do you think you are!" the womean shouted her face getting red like a tomato . Hey, maybe she's related to ron.

Blase stepped closer to her " Do you know who i am ? I am blase zabini son of two ex deatheaters heir to the zabini throne. and do you know who this is?" he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. " This amazing , beautiful girl is Leanna boleros. the only living person in the boleros family. do you know who the boleros family are ?"

The woman nodded with a scared look on her face "Im-im sorry sir anda er Princessa boleros i err didnt knowa im-im sorry"

And thats were i got annoyed. "No your not the only reason your being nice now is because you know how high our status is but if it were some other person for example luna lovegood you would have chucked her out of here! regardless of our status you need to stop stereo typing "

The woman looked down "ima sorry" and that time i actually believed her. "it okay" blase said to her. "but , we do need a costume for Leah do you have anything in mind ?"

Glendian smiled at me. "Yes i have just the thinga!" she ran to the back and came back with a beautiful blue mid thy dress that was fitted at the top and puffed out at the bottom.

"oh my its gorgeous!" i spoke in looked at me and then her eyes frowned.

"yesa but we have a problema" She took out her wand " your red hair coloures it clashes witha the dress." Luckily i agreed with her so i nodded.

"can you fix it ?" i asked her smiling.

"Sure, multicorfors!" glendian changed my hair back to its original black colour.

"also, this shoes for you and other accesorise , and by the way its all on the house as longa as you take photos and senda them to me for advertisement" she placed two dainty crystlized silver ballet shoes in my lap aswell as a pair of fluttering wings and a sparkly wand cover with a blue flower headband. im guessing im being a fairie then ?

"thank you so much" I gave a here a kiss on both cheeks and then walked to were blase was sitting and threw myself at him"

"Woah there tiger, you ready to go" he said while laughing.

"yep, boyfriend." I said linking my arm into his and looking into his eyes

he kissed my both of my hand and then my lips "lets go get a drink then girlfriend"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay , guys this chapter was very boring ill admit but still R&amp;R Guys <strong>

**LION-This story is the shizz XD**

**WOLF- Well... it keeps me entertained :)**

**DOG - Its aite O.O**

**CAT-Urmm... rewrite this shizznick?:/ **

**THANK YOU'Z**


End file.
